Forgotten
by rozey113
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any from her human life.  What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her?  Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Have you ever experienced that feeling that you are forgetting something and for whatever reason, you just came remember what it is?

Welcome to my life.

I am a vampire and I have spent the last 50 years not knowing who I really am. 50 years ago I woke up, in the middle of the forest as a vampire. I couldn't remember anything from my human life. Not even my name.

My name is Marie… I think.

That's the only thing I do remember and it's really hazy. It's not really from my human life, but while I was changing. I remember someone talking to me but everything was dark and painful, I was screaming and couldn't stop to hear what she was saying. The only word I caught between screams of pain and pleas to kill me, was the name _Marie. _I don't remember anything before that or anything after that until I woke up alone.

I am eighteen, or at least I look like I'm eighteen. I am 5'4'', have brown hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. Yes, I am a vegetarian vampire. I know I'm crazy and probably the only one but I would just feel too bad if I hurt a poor, defenseless human who had their whole life ahead of them.

I know that if I could have stayed human I wouldn't want it cut short, or even worse-eternally damned like me. Who would ever want to become a vampire? Even though I can't remember I know that I couldn't have wanted this life. I want more than anything now just to move forward, go to college, get married, and have kids. Anything but be frozen.

I tried looking up who I was once. I woke up in Northern Washington so I searched the names of all the missing people around the time that I had woken up. The only results were a Riley Beers and an Isabella Swan. No Marie.

For the past 50 years I've been moving around from place to place, school to school, home to home, job to job.

My story is always the same: My parents died in a car crash when I was 15 and I was living with my aunt until she passed away. I didn't want to go to another family member and I was legally an adult so that's why I can live by myself and go to school without having a parent or guardian.

I've only met a few other vampires in my time, most of whom never bothered to stick around. So I was really lonely most of the time. I never made friends with the humans who I went to school with; I only knew them well enough to know their name and who their parents were.

I do have a gift however. I am a shield. Both physically and mentally. A vampire who I met once told me this because it was his gift to sense other's gifts but I've have never tested it out.

This time I'm moving to Forks, Washington. This will be my first time back in the state of Washington since my change. I also think that I live somewhere in Washington but I have no clue where.

But Forks seemed like the perfect place. It had plenty of forests and wildlife and there was hardly ever any sun… The perfect place for a vampire.

I had purchases a little home that had been run down and need a lot of repairs. But I liked projects and I felt like I could really make this small house look bran new again. It wouldn't take me long and the house was secluded enough to give me privacy and allow me to fix it up quickly without neighbors noticing it was a wreck one day and a totally different house the next.

After I bought the house I moved in the next day. I only had to move from Idaho so the drive wasn't that far and I didn't have much to bring with me.

When I arrived at my new home I looked around. The front door opened to a main hallway that contained the stairway leading to the second floor. Almost immediately to the right there was an entrance to a small but cozy living room and at the end of the hallway was a small kitchen.

Upstairs there was a small hallway, right across from the top of the stairs was a small bathroom and to the right a small bedroom that looked out onto the back yard, and to the left a room about the same size as the other that looked out into the front yard. Everything in this house seemed to be small but I liked it. Smaller made things cozier and less lonely.

Many of the walls would have to be replaced due to mold and new appliances (even though I'd never use them) would have to be installed. I wood floors looked to be in good condition besides a loose one here and there, which could easily be replaced. The outside only needed to be painted and a little yard work.

It turned out not to be that big of a project after all. I replaced most of the walls and painted them, got new appliances, new floor boards, and painted the house. I bought all new furniture. When I was finished everything looked perfect in it's own unique way. And when I say perfect I mean that nothing matched. Everything was antique and different but it all looked good together. That was my taste. I didn't like those fancy homes that were all perfect and matching because to me those homes felt sterol and expressionless.

When I had finished all my work I headed upstairs to the room I had chosen for my bedroom which was the room looking out the front window. The room, which had been a light faded purple, was now a rich purple with rustic furniture. Even though I was a vampire I still felt exhausted from everything I had done to remodel this house in the past two days. At night I liked to get into sweat pants and a t-shirt and curl up in my bed, even though I didn't need it, and rest. Oh how I wish I could sleep.

I walked across the room and stepped in front of my new dresser. But then I felt the floorboard creek under me. Looks like I missed one. I sighed and went and got an extra plant of wood and my toolbox and made my way back to my room. I didn't feel like doing this now but I knew that if I didn't do it now then I never would. Also I could tell it was rotting and loose so I knew it need to come up soon anyways.

Rest will have to wait.

I knelt down and easily pried off the floorboard. I was about to replace it with a new one when something caught my eyes. I reached down and pulled it out. It was a dusty piece of paper, a photo and a CD.

I looked at it confused. Why would these be under here?

I unfold the photo.

The photo was of a human girl with brown hair like mine that frames her face. She was wearing a green dress that fit her perfectly and converse shoes, which made me laugh, She was looking away shyly and you could clearly see the blush on her face. She was very pretty for a human, I had to admit. There was something 'real' and innocent about her, which I liked.

Then my attention was drawn to the man who had his arm wrapped around her waste smiling down at her. He was wearing a casual suit and was about half a foot taller than her. He had bronze messy hair and perfect cheekbones. He was buff but still looked boyish, he had to be only 17. He was strikingly beautiful. But the biggest thing I noticed was their skin, she was pretty pale, even for a human, but he was so much paler that she. I looked closer and saw that he had purple shadows under his eyes.

He was a vampire. And the way he looked at her… with such love and admiration.

They were in love…

Even though he was a vampire and she was a human. The thought amazed me; I never would have thought it'd be possible. Did she know about him? She had to… right?

I gazed at this picture. This was what I wanted, what I longed for… Love.

But right now it seemed so far out of reach.

I folded the photo back to the way it was and set it down on the floor next to me. I opened the dusty, folded paper. It was very thin and frail due to time so I held it with care as I read the faded letters.

_My Dear Bella, _

_I am so deeply sorry for leaving you like this. Please know that I never wanted to leave you. I only left because I am no good for you and my world is dangerous. I can never fully be with you without the fear of hurting you. You deserve a life, Bella, which is more than I could ever give you. I can't stand the thought of taking your soul away from you Bella. You have so many chance in front of you, who am I to take them away? I hope you realize by now that I lied when I told you I didn't love you. I will always love you Bella. Only you. Please take care of my heart because I left it there with you. Please forgive me._

_Eternally yours,_

_Edward_

After I read the note I felt like I wanted to cry. I reopened the photo and gazed at it know knowing the story behind it.

_So this was Edward and Bella… _

A vampire and a human… in _love_.

I could see how much he loved her in the picture and how painful it must have been for him to leave her; I could also see how devastated she must have been when he told her he didn't love her anymore. It pained me to think of the suffering they both had to go through but then again, he was right.

This world was no place for a fragile human. But what really amazed me was that he loved her so much that he wouldn't change her. He decided to let her go instead of taking away her soul. That really touched my heart. Maybe there were some good guys out there.

I folded everything back up and place the items in the top drawer of my dresser under my close. I knew it would be safe there. I kept the CD out though, wanting to listen to it and placed it near my laptop. I finished repairing the floor and put everything away.

I changed into my comfy cloths and loaded the CD onto my laptop. There was only one song on it so I played it and beautiful music of a grand piano played softly through the room… I put the song on replay so I could listen to it all night and climbed into bed. Even though I couldn't sleep, I closed my eyes and imagined the story of this Edward and Bella.

**Soo what do you think?**

**Is it good? Should I continue? **

**See this is what you get when you don't pay attention in geometry!**

**I have really good ideas so don't get bored!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I turned off the CD and got out of bed once I heard the rest of the world waking up as well. It was still somewhat dark outside but it really didn't matter because I wasn't nor would I ever be tired.

I took a warm shower and got dressed while I let my hair dry. Today was my first day of school here and oddly enough I felt a little bit nervous. I had no clue why though. I had been to plenty of new schools in the past. Why would this one be any different?

My hair dried into it's natural wavy curls down my back which was how I typically wore my hair, and I dressed myself in dark skinny jean, a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of new boots that I had bought the other day. I didn't need any make-up tanks to the immortal qualities of being a vampire, which was good: I hated make-up.

My coat was a typical ugly raincoat that you would see around here, nothing special.

I, in no way, wanted to stand out.

I checked the clock and I was still early but I decided that I should get a head start on my day anyways. I still had to get my classes and find them… Its was going to be a rough first day.

I get into my little black sedan and drove to Forks High School. It wasn't hard to find. It was only about two miles down the main road. There were only a few students and teachers trickling into the school now. It was about 7:30.

I parked my car in the farthest spot from any of the other students in an effort not to have to talk to any one. I quickly and quietly made my way to the main office building. The lady behind the front desk had short curly red hair that stuck out in almost every direction. She looked to be in about her mid 40's. I walked up to the desk and waited to get her attention.

"Yes dear, how may I help you?" She asked politely. I smiled at her back. I knew all to well how important it was to make good impressions on the right people and this lady could defiantly be the one who would excuse me from class if I needed to hunt.

"Hi, my name is Marie St. Claire. It's my first day."

"Oh! That's right! Well it's so nice to have you joining us Miss St. Claire. I'm Mrs. Coy." She reached over to shake my hand. I hesitated and then grasped hers.

"My dear, you're hands are freezing!" She gasped. Shoot.

"Yeah, well it's pretty cold outside." I said back lamely.

"Yes you're right it is mighty chilly out! Well here's your schedule and a map of the school. If you need any help feel free to ask any of the teachers or students." She said sweetly.

"Alright, Thank you Mrs. Coy!"

"You're very welcome dear! Have a wonderful day!" She said brightly. She was obviously a morning person.

I walked out of the main building just as it was beginning to drizzle. I pulled my hood up and tried to protect my schedule from getting wet.

Now there were a few more students showing up now and the parking lot became increasingly crowed. I joggle back to my car through the drizzle, which stood out like a sore thumb compared to the pieces of junk the rest of the kids were driving.

Then I noticed a very shiny silver Volvo in the parking space closest to the school. It made me feel better to know that my car wouldn't stand out too much compared to this Volvo but still it was a close second.

I looked at the clock on the dashboard that told me that classes would start soon. The rain had momentarily stopped so I grabbed my bad and got out of my car. Almost immediately the other student's took notice of the new girl and my vampire hearing allowed me to hear every word they said about me.

"_Woe, is that the new girl?"_

"_Damn, rockin' body…"_

"_You don't think she'll run for prom queen do you?"_

"_I heard both of her parents died and now she's raising herself!"_

"_I bet she's awesome in bed!"_

"_I dare you to ask her to prom!" _

I didn't even react to their words. I had heard it all before and just kept walking. I swear all schools are the exact same.

I walked to English avoiding everyone's eyes while they stopped to gawk at me. I hated starting a new school it was always so odd but luckily it usually dies down soon.

My thirst wasn't too horrible because the rain had washed away all of the scents that had been left on the sidewalk and everything smelt clean and fresh. My first class was English which was okay but I had already learned everything before so their was no real need to pay attention. However, I did spend the entire class trying to ignore the eyes that were burning into my back and sometimes, the occasional student in the front who would turn around to catch a quick glimpse of the new girl.

Chemistry went the same way and then I headed to Calculus.

As soon as I stepped in to door to Calculus room. The sweet scent hit my nose and made me alert.

There was another vampire here. My eye jolted up to look around the room and fell onto a big, bulky, pal, male vampire who was sitting on the opposite corner of the room. His dark brown hair was shaved close to his head and he was wearing jeans and a long sleeved grey t-shirt that fitted each and every muscle on his sculpted chest perfectly. He was giving me a deadly glare and then it hit me.

If there is another vampire here, I must be invading on their turf! This could be bad for me. I quickly averted my eyes and took the first empty seat I found. I didn't turn to look back at him for the rest of the class for the fear that somehow his gaze would kill me or something like that.

But one thing that I did notice before I had turned to sit was his eyes. Golden… just like mine.

I was guessing that he was on the same diet as I was so maybe we might be able to each an understanding.

When the bell rang, I bolted right out the door to avoid that other vampire and straight to my next class, gym.

Gym was okay but then it was time for lunch. I found my way to the cafeteria and bought a tray of food that I wouldn't even think of eating and sat down at an empty table.

Almost immediately some girl with blondish-reddish hair was in the seat next to me.

"Hi my names Sarah! You must be Marie!" She said enthusiastically and I nodded.

"So how's your first day going so far?"

"Umm, fine, I guess." I didn't really know what to say. I didn't typically make friends when I transferred to a new school and if I didn't she wasn't the type I usually befriended.

"Good! I know it must feel so weird having to be the new kid and all but don't worry it will blow over soon. Or at least it did for the Cullen's." She babbled. I could tell instantly that she was the kind of girl who could go on and on for hours.

"Who?" I asked. I had no clue who these Cullen people were who she was referring too.

"Oh their this family that moved here about a month ago." She looked around the cafeteria, "Oh there," She pointed toward the door, "that's them." She said as four unbelievably beautiful vampires walked into view. Two girls and two boys; one of whom was in my Calculus class.

"Yeah," Sarah continued. "I know they are gorgeous right! Well anyway the are all Dr and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids and there's another boy but I don't think he's here today. "

"Oh." I said quietly. Seven! A clan of seven! What had I gotten myself into! There was no way I wanted to get on their bad side! Maybe, if I played my cards right, I could just negotiate my way out of this tiny town.

I watched as the man from my calculus class met my gaze, then he bet down to whisper something in the girl next to him ear so low even I couldn't make it out but her eyes found me immediately afterwards and so did the other two. They all had golden eyes too!

I watched as they made their way to the far table and never looked at me again.

"Well I have to go finish my history homework but have a great first day!" Sarah said and go up." I knew she wasn't going to do her homework; she just got bored with talking to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and then she walked back to her original lunch table, probably to inform her friends about how freaky the new girl is.

I wasn't alone long before a thin boy with black hair took the seat that Sarah had just occupied.

"Hey, I'm Matt." He said with a cocky grin. He was obviously the school player, wanting to stake his claim on the new girl before some other guy could. He clearly thought I would just fall straight into his arms because he was the cool guy and the first to talk to me. I had dealt with more than enough players in my high school career to know exactly what he was going for.

"I haven't seen you around before, you must be the new girl Marie, right?" He said trying to sound charming. But I nodded anyways.

"So when did you move into town?"

"Saturday." I said. I really wanted to just walk away by now.

"Oh then you haven't had much time to see the town! Why don't you let me show you around, maybe take you out to dinner Friday? And if your lucky, I may take you to get some ice cream afterwards." He said like he knew I wouldn't say no.

I was about to respond when he threw his arm around my shoulders. Then I heard the what the table of jocks that were only a few tables away were saying. They could hear everything that was being said.

"_Dude! He's got her in the palm of his hands!"_

"_Man you are going to lose your $20!"_

"_Shut up. She's going to turn him down any second. She's too hot for him."_

"_Don't be so sure. Matt has a way with the ladies. He's gone out with almost every girl at this school and the next town over!"_

Oh, I saw how this was. He was depending on me saying yes for a bet. Well I definitely wasn't going to fall into his arms any time soon.

I turned to face him and smiled. Then I slid out from under his arm and scooted my chair a little further away but he just leaned over to make up the space.

"It's a small town, there's not much that I haven't already seen." I said smartly.

"Well how about dinner then?" He asked persistently.

"Look, you're not my type." I said making a little face. That didn't stop him though.

"I'll be any type you want me to be baby." He smirked and his friends at the other table choked on their laughter. So he was going to be like that…

"Oh I see how it is. I'm the lonely new girl and you're the conceited jock who has dated every girl in this school and is now going for fresh meat. Well let me tell you something," I said irritated and pointing to myself, "this lonely new girl is not interested so you need to move on to your next desperate girl because no girl in their right mind would waste their time on a player like you. Got that?"

There was a chorus of _ohh_'s and_ burns_ and laughter from the jock table as they over heard my little speech. Matt stared at me in complete shock. After the laughter from the other table died down I spoke again.

"Now I believe you own your friend over their $20 if I'm not mistaken." I smirked as I stood and grabbed my bag. Matt was trying to figure out how I had known about the bet.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter under his breath as I grabbed my tray of food.

"Damn right." I smirked and turned and walked towards the door, leaving Matt alone at the table while his friends mocked his rejection.

I glanced over at the Cullen table to find the two boys laughing up a fit and the two girls giggling slightly. I had no doubt they had just witnessed my little encounter but I was still too steamed to care. I dumped my full tray of untouched food into the trash by the door and quickly walked out to my car where I spent the rest of my lunch period.

The rest of the day past in a blur with history and then art class and then it was 3 o'clock and my day was officially over.

I walked at human pace to my car, ignoring what everyone was saying to me. Apparently word about Matt and me had already spread around the entire school.

I walked past 3 of the Cullen's who were, not surprisingly, standing next to the shiny silver Volvo. I made a bee line to my car only to find the fourth Cullen leaning against my car waiting for me. I jumped right into my explanation.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that this area was already taken by another Coven. I can move somewhere else if you guys would like." I said straight away. She just laughed at me.

"I don't think there will be any need for that, as long as we are all on the same terms." She smiled and I smiled too letting out a sigh a relief.

Compared to the other Cullen girl, this one seemed more kind and welcoming. The other girl just seemed shy and cold.

"I'm Rosalie Cullen, by the way."

"Marie St. Claire." I said sticking out my hand and she shook it.

"Why don't you stop by our place tonight around six and we can sort everything out?" Rosalie asked. She was tall and think and had the kind of long blond hair that most girls would kill for. She was definitely one of the most gorgeous vampires I had ever met in my life.

"That sounds good." I answered and Rosalie gave me her address and then walked back to the shiny Volvo and then it sped off.

I walked to the side of my car which was parked a little too closely to a deep maroon van for my liking when all of a sudden I had a sort of vision of a white hand shooting out striking the maroon door of a car I guess and the aluminum of the door folding around the hand.

The vision came completely out of no where and I had absolutely no clue what it meant but it seemed vaguely familiar.

**Okayyyyy sorry that took a while but my other story is my main priority until its finished and then this story will become my first. **

**I really hoped you liked this chapter. I hoped you had some laughs and that maybe it shocked you a little. I mean I bet you thought that Alice would be the nice one to be the first to talk to her didn't you?**

**Please comment! Please check out my other stories too!**

**Also You can follow me on Twitter rozey2013**

**You can also follow me on Instagram julie113… just sayin'**

**Hahhahaha Happy Mother's Day!**


	3. authors note important

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this is not what you thought this was but I've got news. I'm sorry I haven't updated either of my stories in a while but I have been so busy with end of the year projects and I just got back from Nebraska and I have finals and stuff and now something else had come up which may delay me even more. **

**On Monday May 30, my cousin was boating with her husband and her friends in Erie, Pennsylvania and when they were filling up the boat with gas it exploded. It killed her instantly and severely burnt her husband who was sitting right next to her. She was only 25 and they had just celebrated their one-year wedding anniversary. My mom told me right after school and I am still in shock. I'm really having trouble focusing on anything right now, and I have no clue how I'm going to be able to finish any of my homework and projects and study for finals let alone update this story. I might even have to miss finals. **

**I'm not saying that it will be another month before I update again. I just saying maybe another week or two. I'm sorry. **

**Please keep my family in your prayers. **

**R.I.P Erin Gaydos-Carlisle**

**I miss you. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I drove home in a complete daze.

I had no clue where that little 'vision,' or whatever it was, came from. I'm not going to lie, it freaked me out a little. I was about to pull into my driveway when I saw a Fork's Police Cruiser and a Red rusty pick-up truck parked side by side in my driveway. I blinked and they were both gone and my drive way was completely empty.

_What the hell is happening to me!_

I quickly parked my car and took a deep breath. It must mean something I just have to figure out what they are. After I had calmed down a little I got out of my car and got out into the drizzling rain. I just wanted to get inside. I quickly unlocked the door and as soon as I stepped inside I heard the sound of a television coming from the living room. It sounded like some sort of basketball game.

_Someone is in my house!_ I immediately thought and I don't know why I felt panicked by that thought because I could easily defend myself against any intruder.

I stepped into the living room, not only to find that the noise had suddenly stopped, but that the T.V. wasn't even turned on and everything looked to be exactly the way I had left it this morning. There wasn't any foreign sent in there either.

Was that a "vision" thing again? What is this!

I was in my room in a flash and on my bed trying to calm myself down. Pretending like I could sleep would always calm me down before but this time it wasn't doing anything for me now. I flung my pillow across the room hitting the clock on the wall. It swung from side to side on it's nail before coming to a complete stop against the wall.

Shit, I had to go to the Cullen's in two hour. This thought put me in a desperate need to calm down now. I hated this feeling of knowing something but not remembering it. Was that it? Was I remembering something?

I guess it's possible.

The more I thought about it the more it made sense, they seemed to be like flashbacks. If they were flashbacks, then they must be of my human life because I remember everything from my immortal life perfectly clear. And if they were flashbacks of my human life then I would be tremendously happy but there was really no way to be sure. I sighed; I had been able to calm down only a little.

The feeling of the familiarity of these "flashbacks" was enough to kill me because I could not figure out why they were familiar.

I decided I didn't want to think anymore so I hit the play button on my laptop and the room was filled with a hypnotizing piano solo. I instantly felt relief and closed my eyes. I had memorized every single note last night and the beautiful piano solo seemed more familiar to me now. The song was so soothing I actually felt like I could drift off into a deep quiet slumber, which I thought to be impossible.

When I opened my eyes again I felt much better. It was 5:30 when I began to prepare myself for my visit with the Cullens.

I didn't know who they were or what they were like. They all seemed so cold and judgmental, well except for Rosalie. But I shouldn't really judge them yet. It's understandable; I mean I did just show up out of no where. I fixed my hair back into a long, loose braid down back. I shrugged on my black jacket because it had stopped rain but it was still cold and if any humans saw me they would wonder why I wasn't freezing.

With my questions and thoughts about the "flashbacks" pushed to the farthest corner of my mind and my picture of Edward and Bella tucked safely in my back pocket I walked to my car. I looked at the address that I had written on a piece of paper and typed it into the GPS on my phone and I was off.

My GPS took me to a little hidden dirt road just north of Forks and about ten minutes away from my house. I drove down a very long road lined with a thick sea of tress on both sides of the road.

_Great, she gave me a crappy address. Now I look like an idiot!_ I thought to myself as I drove down the deserted road. But then I saw a break in the trees ahead and voices. Then I pulled up in front of a giant three story home. It had dozens of giant glass windows and smelled completely of vampire so I knew that this must be the right place. This home absolutely took my breath away.

I parked my car after gawking at the house and got out. Just then the front door opened and Rosalie stepped out looking frustrated but she masked it as soon as she came out to great me.

"Hello, Marie. I'm so glad you came!" She smiled as I made it to the top on the stairs and on the front porch.

"Thanks' for inviting me." I smiled back.

"Let's introduce you to everyone!" She smiled and led me through the front door and into the gigantic living room where 5 other vampire where waiting, three of whom I recognized from school.

"Marie, this I Jasper and his mate Alice." Rosalie said as she led me to the tall, lean man with longer blondish hair and the shorter girl with the short, jet black, spiky hair.

"Nice to meet you Marie." Jasper said with a thick southern accent and extended his hand. I shook it and turned to Alice who gave me a small smile but buried her self deep into Jasper's side. She seemed very shy and quiet. Rosalie moved on.

"This is my mate Emmet." Rosalie smiled up at him. Emmet was definitely the one from my calculus class. He didn't have a warm welcoming smile like Rosalie. He wore a steady, emotionless face as his hard grasp shook my hand. He definitely was as intimidating as he looked! He did not seem friendly at all. Rosalie moved on then to the older looking couple. The man had dirty blond hair that was neatly combed back and I had to admit he was very handsome and he looked very young, as did the woman. The women had long light brown hair and a soft angelic face.

"And, Carlisle and Esme are our 'foster parents'" Rosalie said putting air quote around foster parents. Carlisle shook my hand and said a quiet hello and so did Esme with a quiet 'nice to meet you'.

"It's nice to meet all of you, you have a beautiful home." I said to Esme and her smile got a little bigger with her thank you.

Rosalie then shared a strange look with Carlisle and I looked at her questioningly.

"Um, we also have another brother, Edward." Rosalie said, I could see some of the frustration from earlier on her face once she mentioned him. "But he's out right now so you'll have to meet him some other time."

"Alright." I said quietly.

After the introductions were over we all sat down and mainly Jasper and Rosalie asked me questions about my past and why I moved here and why I was a vegetarian.

When there weren't anymore questions to be asked Rosalie took me on a tour of the house. As we walked around I couldn't help but feel as though the house was vaguely familiar. Rosalie showed me the kitchen that was really only there for show, the backyard, the garage, the library, Carlisle's study, her and Emmet's room, Jasper and Alice's room, and Carlisle and Esme's room.

We contined down the long hallway of the third floor until we reached the last door which was closed. Rosalie paused.

"Umm, this is Edwards room." Rosalie said before hesitantly opening the door. The room was a mess. There were piles of clothes piled everywhere and an entire wall of dusty CD's and an old stereo system. There was an old black leather couch and a desk covered with papers. This room totally did not match the clean modern feel of the rest of the house but you could tell that it had once been clean but that it had been let go. I slowly entered the room with Rosalie behind me, careful not to step on anything.

"Sorry, about the mess. Edward doesn't really care about anything anymore." Rosalie said quietly.

I made my way over to the desk and looked down at the papers. They were all from old looking news papers. At fist glance I caught some of the words: missing, search, devastating, tragedy, Forks. I looked more closely as the individual articles caught my attention.

"_18 year old Isabella Swan goes missing…"_

"_Father devastated but continues the desperate search to find his daughter…"_

"_Body found near creek, could it be Isabella swan?"_

"_Blood stained t-shirt found, blood confirmed to belong to Isabella Swan…"_

"_Isabella Swan: Missing since February 6, 2007…"_

There were more than twenty articles and about 4 different missing person posters. All about Isabella Swan. I recognized the name from when I was trying to find out who I was but never really showed interest in her story.

"What's all this?" I asked Rosalie and she sighed.

"Well to keep thing's short and simple, we knew Isabella when we last lived here and Edward is trying to figure out what happened to her." Rosalie said and then walked out of the room seeming very uncomfortable with the subject. I decided not to push it and followed her out. But I knew that I would probably be doing my own research on Isabella Swan tonight.

The next room we entered had only a single grand piano right in the center of the room. It was very dusty and looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.

"This is Edward's, he doesn't really play it anymore though." Rosalie said as I circled around the piano ad if I was inspecting it before buying it.

Just as I came to look down at the keys I got another "flashback". It was of these white hands drifting along the keys but I heard no music. I must have stared at the keys for a while because Roaslie seemed to notice.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

"Um I'm sorry about the way my family acted tonight." Rosalie said frowning.

"No they acted fine." I lied when really Jasper and herself had been the friendliest.

"Thing's used to be different." Rosalie said. "Esme used to sing and laugh, Alice was loud and annoying, Emmet couldn't be serious or appropriate for more than five minutes." Rosalie smiled to herself as she leaned on the piano. "Carlisle actually came home every night. Edward smiled…"

"What changed?" I asked. These things all seem like the opposite of the people I had just met down stairs.

"We left."

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter! But thank you guys for being so patient and sympathetic! You guys are amazing! And thank you so much to my beta, volleyballislife1 ! I hope you all have a wonderful 4****th**** of July! And also, tomorrow is my sweet 16… ****hint****. hahahahahaha **

**Love, Rozey113! **

**P.S. the avatar on my profile page is of my cousin that died and her husband who is now out of the hospital and is now able to walk around with a cane!**


	5. AN

**Hey Guys! Sorry that this is not a new Chapter! I know I haven't posted in forever! It's just been that I'm taking this AP class and the summer homework practically killed me and I just started school and my classes are Honors Algebra 2, AP Government, Honors British literature, and Honors Spanish 3, and each class comes with an hour of home work every night. I'm so sorry that this has prevented me from updating any of my stories over the summer! Oh and I still need to finish my summer reading! Crap!**

**Okay so all I know for sure is that I will probably not be able to update anything until at least September 7 but I promise I will start writing as soon as I possibly can!**

**While you are waiting, please comment and tell me what you would like to see happen or your ideas and comments on the story! I really want to know what you all have to say!**

**Mean while you are waiting you can check out some of my other stories **

**I even have a new one, because I'm crazy.**

**Here are all of my stories and a summary so you guys can see what you want to read while you are waiting. **

_**Second Life**__**-**_**What if the wolves were late saving Bella from Laurent in the meadow and Bella gets changed into a vampire? what happens when Bella goes to find the Cullen's after she has been changed. Will she like what she sees? Bad at summaries. Please read!**

_**You See Me For Me**__**- **_**Edward thinks his life is tough but when he meets a girl named Bella he is intrigued and he discovers that his problems are nothing compared to hers. Can he help her through a life full of darkness? twist. better then it sounds! (The title is a hint to the twist?**

_**Forgotten**__**- **_**Edward leaves in New Moon but Bella is changed shortly afterwards but cannot remember any from her human life. What happens why she runs into the Cullen's 50 years later and they don't recognize her? Will she be able to remember them? Please Read!**

_**Save Me **__**-**_**Bella is a teacher at Forks elementary school and Edward is the new police officer who works for her father. What happens when, one day, a gunman shows up at Bella's school? What will Edward have to do to rescue his undiscovered love? CAN he save her?**

_**P.S.**_ _**if you have the chance to go see Taylor Swift in concert go! It's the most amazing thing you will ever see! (Sorry, just got to put that out there! Now go read!)**_

**Love, Rozey113**


End file.
